People are increasingly utilizing computing and electronic devices to perform various types of tasks. In order to enable users to efficiently perform these tasks, various methods of interacting with the devices are being provided. For example, certain devices enable a user to speak commands or use basic gestures to provide input to a device. Components such as a camera and infrared sensors can detect the movement of a user for purposes of providing input to these devices. Unfortunately, conventional approaches only work within a specific environment. For example, the Kinect® peripheral device from Microsoft Corporation enables recognition of users and tracking of user movement. The Kinect data is typically only available within a Kinect application environment, however, and thus has limited use with other applications. Similarly, basic gesture recognition such as “wave to wake” or “touching” a certain area of a screen have limited applicability to the various tasks mentioned above.